


史蒂夫·罗杰斯的谨慎接触守则

by Captain8000



Series: [中文翻译] Crass, Brash and a Little Bit Too Much [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shenanigans, There are other characters too but their role is minor, soft, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain8000/pseuds/Captain8000
Summary: 史蒂夫可能只是假装自己很好（去问山姆就知道了），但是他见鬼的十分确定自己还没有开始产生幻觉；他见鬼的十分确定自己没有幻想出站在面前的这个人，而且他见鬼的十分确定，面前的这个人——穿着咖啡小豆的围裙、浅灰色的厚毛衣、裹住左臂的手套，头发在脑后绑成一个紧紧的小马尾，向后反带着个棒球帽的这个人——绝对是巴基。或：咖啡馆梗非AU。史蒂夫发现巴基正在某个无名小镇的咖啡馆工作。两人都认出了对方。两人都没有承认。巴基决定耍史蒂夫一下，就一下下。史蒂夫决定奉陪到底。





	史蒂夫·罗杰斯的谨慎接触守则

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers’ Guide to Approach-With-Caution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897542) by [velleities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velleities/pseuds/velleities). 



> 译注：萌得我满地打滚的一篇文。一看这个梗我就激动得不行，至于看正文时真是停不下来的尖叫翻滚。如果你碰巧也喜欢，请去给作者留个言，随便说一句话也好，或者至少点个赞也行（无需注册）。作者非常亲切非常甜，大家一定要去捧场哟。

史蒂夫很好。

的确，他可能已经持续搜寻巴基十七个月之久了，而且一无所获；而且的确，每一条情报都落空了，每一条线索都烂尾了，但是史蒂夫很好。真的。而且的确，在甚至连娜塔莎都用尽了自己的线人并且暗示他该考虑彻底放弃而不是试图把世界翻个底朝天时，史蒂夫短暂地崩溃了一次。但是没关系，他很好的。而且是的，他可能是有一点点担心，因为巴基毫无踪迹，确切的说毫无存活的迹象，但是没关系，坦白地讲，他就只是——神经质。而且好吧，史蒂夫可能是已经躁动到一定程度了，他居然应下了托尼的赌约，真的来到了这个国度里最荒无人烟、连上帝他老人家可能都已经忘掉了的某个小镇，只是为了不让自己坐在那里除了思考纠结满地打滚之外什么都不做。但是他很好的。真的。

只要别去问山姆。

山姆其人此刻同样身处于这个偏僻到根本没人听说过的小镇，成功完成了一项任务后正赖在床上，悠闲地看着电视、期待地史蒂夫给他带回一杯热咖啡——哪种都行，只要有咖啡因就行——或许再来份点心。

史蒂夫轻快地走在小镇巷间狭窄的鹅卵石小径上——而且，说实话？这里确实很美：地方不大，风景如画，居民稀少，街道两旁有低矮的砖石小房子，配上整洁宽绰的花园，孩子们就在门廊前面玩耍嬉戏。他呼吸着秋日新鲜干爽的空气，双手插在兜里，发现自己走到了小镇中央的广场。广场上有年代久远的喷泉。

之前山姆开着他们租来的蓝色轿车定位旅馆时，他就注意到了那家小咖啡馆，并将它加入了“不惜一切代价寻找巴基.巴恩斯期间假装休假途中的必游之地”列表中。当他走在一家杂货店的玻璃窗前，一位穿着玫瑰色长大衣的老年女士朝他挥挥手，他回以微笑；一位年轻小伙朝他咧咧嘴，他点头致意。或许他们认出了美国队长，或许他们只是为人友善。

最后十步，向左转，史蒂夫抵达了他的目的地咖啡馆。招牌上写着“咖啡小豆”，而且，顺理成章地画着深色的咖啡豆。他推门走进时，悬在门上方的铃铛响了起来。狭小舒适的内室，一张张木桌子和小巧讲究的椅子，暗绿色的柜台，还有许多他叫不出名字的生机勃勃的绿植。墙上挂着的小黑板是菜单，上面由不同颜色的粉笔写着各种饮料和点心。右侧的角落里立着低矮的书架，旁边挂着标语，邀请人们随意出借书籍。

史蒂夫凝视的时间太长了，直到什么东西碎掉的声音将他惊出了白日梦。他将将瞥见一个咖啡小豆的员工沉到了柜台后面，看上去是在清理他刚打碎的东西。旁边的咖啡员是一个带着绿色挑染的黑发女孩，她原本在擦拭咖啡机，此刻正低头看向地板上的混乱。

史蒂夫将视线转向菜单，在“白薄荷拿铁”和“辛辣椒摩卡”之间摇摆不定；他已经想好了要帮山姆点一杯双份特浓，不加糖。他又看向摆着甜点的橱窗，里面满是水果馅饼、法式咸派还有油酥面包，史蒂夫这才意识到，整个咖啡屋里都弥漫着令人愉悦的的味道，香草、肉桂、还有新鲜出炉烘焙的甜香。他挪了几步，感觉自己像进了糖果店的小孩子一样笑得咧开了嘴。

他走向柜台，准备好点单。那个女孩朝他微笑，那笑容稍显僵硬、转瞬即逝，她压低了声音朝她还缩在地上的同事语无伦次地嘶嘶了些什么。史蒂夫的手指随着舒缓的背景音乐在木质台面上敲打着。女孩带着痛苦的表情朝他咧咧嘴，又弯下腰朝她的同事嘶嘶地说了更多话，这次还加上了强烈的手势。

史蒂夫并不真的介意等待。他朝咖啡员的方向挪了挪，打算将手肘架在吧台上然后歪过头把下巴搁在手心里，正在此刻，之前蹲在地上的那个员工站来起来，动作迅捷流畅。史蒂夫一口气没接上，腿一哆嗦，下巴落空栽了下去，手肘滑倒咚地一声响。

因为当然了，史蒂夫可能只是假装自己很好（去问山姆就知道了），但是他见鬼的十分确定自己还没有开始产生幻觉；他见鬼的十分确定自己没有幻想出站在面前的这个人，而且他见鬼的十分确定，面前的这个人——穿着咖啡小豆的围裙、浅灰色的厚毛衣、裹住左臂的手套，头发在脑后绑成一个紧紧的小马尾，向后反带着个棒球帽的这个人——绝对是巴基。

史蒂夫的脑子停转了。

巴基看上去很健康、强壮，黑眼圈明显浅了不少，原本瘦削憔悴的脸颊已经圆润精神了起来。

然而他看上去也像一只被定在车灯前的小鹿。睁得大大的眼睛一眨不眨，嘴巴抿得紧紧的。右手悬在柜台上方，肩膀紧绷。

“你好请问要什么。”

这句话是一口气出来的，他的眼神在咖啡馆里四处乱转就是不看史蒂夫，而史蒂夫只是盯着他，哑口无言脑中一片混乱。余光中，他看见咖啡员正好奇地在他们两人间看来看去。

巴基重复了一遍：“请问要什么”，声音低沉、含混，而且僵硬。

史蒂夫猛地回神，记起了该怎么呼吸。

“黑咖啡，一杯。”他呛出来，因为他的大脑仍旧一片空白，此刻还不具备组织完整句子的能力。

“名字。”巴基说着拿起笔，眼睛看着手中透明的塑料杯。

史蒂夫还没说他的咖啡是要热的还是冰的，不过反正他也无所谓了，只是喘了口气说，“史蒂夫。”

巴基在史蒂夫出声之前便开始写名字了。他匆忙地乱涂了几笔，将杯子往咖啡员的方向胡乱一推，嘴里咕哝出一个价钱。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，准备开启一个完整的句子。

就像收到了信号，巴基转身直奔后厨，只留下史蒂夫盯着他的背影。

“嘿，别在里面待太久！”咖啡员一边准备咖啡一边朝他喊道。

她转回来对着史蒂夫粲然一笑。

“对不起，我……”史蒂夫皱着眉，摇摇头；他抬起手扶在腰上，又放下去——“怎么回事？”

“什么？”女孩惊讶道。

她朝着后面巴基消失的方向看去。

“罗杰？他有时候是有点紧张兮兮的。但是他没事儿的。”

“罗杰。”史蒂夫重复道。

他发出的声音很平稳；至于心里，完全不是。

“是的。他的名字。罗杰。我叫多瑞恩，”她说，“你是史蒂夫。”

没错，罗杰斯，史蒂夫想道。表面上，他只是点了点头，表情不安地皱了起来。

“他不应该收你钱的，你是美国队长，”多瑞恩说，小心翼翼地将塑料咖啡杯摆在史蒂夫面前，“你有免单的资格啦。”

“他——他在这儿工作？”史蒂夫终于能问出这句话来，喉咙干得很不舒服。

多瑞恩奇怪地看了他一眼，但那表情一闪而过，“是呀。”

她用围裙擦了擦手。

“已经五个月了，我记得。他……他挺好的。”她热切地确认说。“可能有点，那个，”她打量了一眼周围确保巴基没有过来，又靠近了史蒂夫悄声说，“PTSD。”

她飞快地笑了一下。

“或者叫战场疲劳症，他习惯这么说。不知道是哪处战场，但是，”她舒展着自己左手，“那里一定是有什么严重的伤疤，总是遮起来。但是他没问题的，”她坚持说。“他人不坏。货真价实。”

史蒂夫迟缓地意识到这个叫做多瑞恩的女孩是在“对抗一切邪恶势力的美国队长”面前为自己的同事做担保呢。她是在委婉地告诉他：“罗杰”，咖啡小豆的收银员，是个好人来着。

“啊哈，”史蒂夫说，因为他不知道还能说什么，“好的。没错。行。谢谢。”

他转过身大步朝门走去，颤抖的双手绞在一起。

“你的咖啡！”多瑞恩喊道。

史蒂夫抓起咖啡杯，咕哝出一句道歉的话，随即冲了出去。

 

~

 

“嘿，那啥，山姆？”

史蒂夫的嗓音在颤抖。

“山姆，我，那个——我觉得我可能是疯了？”

十五分钟过去了，史蒂夫还一直握着他的咖啡，连一口都没喝过。事实上，他是一直在小镇广场上踱来踱去，精神紧绷到了极限，视线死死地黏在咖啡馆门前以防巴基决定逃跑。直到山姆匆匆朝他跑来，史蒂夫才松了口气。他伸出手打算把冷掉的咖啡扔进垃圾桶，但在松手之前，他注意到了杯子上的名字。

“他少写了一个e。”他皱着眉头对山姆说。

“啥？”山姆在他身边急停。这是史蒂夫说的第一句话，完全听不懂。

史蒂夫把杯子给他看，上面草草乱涂的一团"Stev"。

“他少写了一个e。”

“他可能拼写不太行吧，或者……”

史蒂夫露出受伤的表情，山姆笑了，安慰地拍了拍他的胳膊。

“来吧。”

 

~

 

这一次，巴基明显生气了，眼神变得相当胆大。

他在史蒂夫和山姆之间瞥了一眼，干巴巴地嘟囔：“要什么？”

“特浓，双份糖。”山姆轻快地说，在被问道时告知了自己的名字。

史蒂夫清了清嗓子——“黑咖啡，那个。热的。史蒂夫。你少写了个e。”当巴基在杯子上写名字时，他尴尬地冒出了这么一句。

巴基抬头看着他。

“啥。”他说。并不是个问句。

“你少写了个e，之前，”史蒂夫说，感觉自己拙嘴笨舌，又窘迫又怪异；而且他的手心开始冒汗，便在裤子上擦手，“你写成了Stev，忘了最后的e。”

巴基扬起眉毛。

“最后应该有个e，这个词——”史蒂夫继续语无伦次。上帝呀，谁能来让他赶紧闭嘴，行行好——

山姆救了他一命。

“说起来，这附近有没有哪家午餐不错？”

提问的对象是巴基，但巴基连看都没看他一眼。他把杯子塞给多瑞恩，用没必要的力气使劲敲着收银机的按钮。

“广场餐馆挺好的，”多瑞恩笑着说，“拉尔夫也不错，不过那家更偏向于快餐，不算正经吃饭的地方。广场餐馆的厨师马蒂什么都能做。你们是第一次来这儿吗？”

“是耶。”山姆答道。

史蒂夫付了咖啡钱，毫不掩饰地死盯着巴基；巴基毫不掩饰地无视他。至少这次他没有突然撤退。

“只是路过，”山姆靠在柜台上继续道，“你们是本地人？”

“我是，没错，”多瑞恩说，手指操纵着咖啡机嗡嗡作响，“土生土长的——”她朝着巴基扬起头，“他不是。”

“你不是？”山姆问。

“只是路过。”巴基咕哝道，全神贯注地整理完全不需要整理的餐巾纸。

“所以你们是上早班，”山姆对多瑞恩说，“很辛苦吧。早晨的顾客都爱发牢骚，是不是？”

多瑞恩咯咯笑了起来。

“我是无所谓早起啦，或者说不爱睡觉。或者两者都有，我猜。但是没错——”她指着巴基，“我们是早班小伙伴。”

巴基可恨地施行了矫枉过正手段。史蒂夫的杯子上现在写着"Steevee"。

史蒂夫是在走到门边时注意到的，他一个旋身；巴基挑衅地交叉起双臂。

 

~

 

史蒂夫在喷泉边上挨着山姆坐下，把拼错的名字展示给他看。

山姆忍俊不禁。

“太贱了。”

“这就是巴基。”史蒂夫坚持道，仿佛这刻意拼错的名字是无可辩驳的证据。

山姆看着远处正在玩橄榄球的孩子们。他喝了一口咖啡，深思熟虑。

“看上去确实像是他。”

“就是他，”史蒂夫不耐烦地提起声调，“他甚至遮住了左手，头发长度和上次一样，而且——我认识他的眼睛，山姆，我永远认得出他的眼睛，就算其他一切的一切都不作数。”

听起来有点戏剧化了，但是史蒂夫不在乎。他可是从小到大都在凝视着巴基眼睛。当他们并肩躺在一起，不论是在凹凸不平的床上，还是在硬邦邦的吊床里，或者是在冰冷的地上。他就算死都认得出他的眼睛。

“而且是他，不是冬日战士。山姆！”他稚气地加了一句。

“哥们，淡定，”山姆说，半是感觉好笑半是忧心忡忡地对他微笑，“那不是冬日战士，我跟你意见一致——刚才那位绝对是人类，而冬日战士算不上。但就算我们假设你是对的，他是巴基——但那也不说明他是你的巴基，”他理性地说，“不是你曾经认识的那个他。”

“他当然不是以前的巴基了，”史蒂夫愤慨道，脑子清醒到没有让“但他就是我的巴基”这句脱口而出，“他是21世纪的巴基。所以呢？他为什么不说些什么呢，山姆？”

“你为什么不说些什么？”山姆反问道。

“我——我脑子一片空白。我慌了嘛！”史蒂夫喊道，双手和杯子都激动得举到了空中，“我怎么也想不到会遇到他。”

“现在有两种可能性。”山姆说。

玩球的孩子们发出了喊声，橄榄球朝山姆这边滚了过来。山姆把球扔了回去，又继续说。

“或许他认出了你，但假装没有，”他说，“出于某种理由；也可能他在经受一些PTSD症状，失忆——甚至脑损伤，因为那伙计挨过那些事我对这点并不怀疑——所以他没有真的认出你。他制造出了新的伪装人格——他曾经是巴基，然后是冬日战士，现在他成为了另一个不同的人，而且完全不知道——至少意识不到——你是谁。”

史蒂夫抿紧嘴唇开始摇头。

“不对，”他坚决道，“他就是在假装。”他赶在山姆反驳之前匆忙继续：“他用的名字是罗杰。我觉得这不是巧合。他不愿意正眼看我，而当他看我的时候，感觉就是很——不爽。为什么一个陌生人会无缘无故看我不爽？”

“也许他的女朋友痴迷美国队长。”山姆提议，试图缓和一下气氛。

史蒂夫没理他。

“他甚至故意拼错了我的名字！”

“不说明问题。人们有时候就是很混账。”山姆对他讲道理。

“而且他有PTSD，那个女孩——多瑞恩——说的——”史蒂夫转头看着山姆，困惑地龇牙咧嘴，“她为什么要告诉我，一个陌生人，关于其他不相干的人的事情？这不是太过界了吗？”

“还是那句话，你是美国队长，”山姆耐心地指出，“你就算是问女孩要她的社会安全号估计她都会给的。”

史蒂夫抖着腿，咬着拇指，全身紧绷灌满了肾上腺素。

“我该怎么办，现在？山姆，我该怎么办？”

山姆笑了：“我们明天走不成了，是不是。”

史蒂夫火力全开地摆出了最可怜巴巴的狗狗脸，山姆连忙澄清：“没关系，可以的，我理解！赞成！至于你该怎么做——史蒂夫，你必须得小心。如果他摆脱了九头蛇的程式，那他可能是建立了一种对抗机制，让他也没办法真的认出你来。”

史蒂夫觉得听着不太靠谱，毕竟巴基在被九头蛇控制最严酷的时机下也已经认出过他了，不过好吧。他没反驳。

“我的看法是，”山姆继续说，“你继续假装不认识。就放出一点点暗示，只问那些巧妙但是安全的问题——如果他愿意，如果他记得，让他主动来找你——如果他不记得的话也得让他自己想起来。让他来掌控，让他来选择告知你的内容、时机和方式。”

史蒂夫点头。掌控、选择——这些听起来挺靠谱。这些听起来正是巴基会需要的，在他承受了那一切之后。

“但是一定要慎重，”山姆警告他，“你不想强迫他做他还没准备好的事情，所以就不要对他施加压力。至少得先让我们确定他的身份。到那时再做下一步打算。”

史蒂夫点头，焦虑地舔着嘴唇。过了一会儿，他抽抽鼻子。

“他用了罗杰。”他说，嗓音里带着湿漉漉的情绪。

山姆举着杯子，从杯子上缘露出来的双眼怀疑地打量着他。

“别跟我哭唧唧的，罗杰斯。”

 

~

 

巴基把找给史蒂夫的零钱拍在柜台上，转身冲进了储藏室。

他在狭窄的空间里慌乱地踱步，努力压抑胃里正在升腾而起的恶心。架子上的氯漂、清洁剂、咖啡材料都在朝他拥堵过来。巴基让自己站稳，努力寻回些自我控制，而五十度的不同情绪正试图将他吞没。

史蒂夫来了——这就意味着巴基完蛋了。

他摘掉了帽子，将一只手插进头发里。

史蒂夫来了，意味着，最有可能的情况是，不论现在管事的是谁，他们都要来逮捕他了——很快，而且史蒂夫可能是就来抓他的。巴基恶狠狠地咬着嘴唇，觉得自己尝到了血腥味。

但是这不合情理。如果史蒂夫想要抓他，为什么不直接动手？他是在等待后援？而且史蒂夫——不会，史蒂夫不会那么做的，巴基认识的那个史蒂夫不是那样的。而且如果史蒂夫想挑架——好吧，他刚才就该做了，而不会先点了咖啡（黑咖啡。当然了。老天，罗杰斯，你咋活得这么无趣），而且他不会看起来那么惊愕，不会完全说不出话来。史蒂夫.罗杰斯可是从来都有话可说，看在上帝的份上——

巴基慌乱的踱步停了下来，他单手叉腰，另一只手扯着头发。有没有可能史蒂夫的到来真的只是偶然？他怀疑地皱起鼻子。他一直都知道——那也是他最先知道的几件事之一，自从那些记忆开始复苏——他和史蒂夫的生活注定了是被绑定在一起的，但是——他看向天花板，怒视着这个宇宙本身——到这个地步也太过了点吧。

他沮丧地呼了口气，心脏突突乱跳。他不应该被人发现，然而，还是有一部分的他如释重负，是那种怪异的、出乎意料的解脱感，因为史蒂夫看起来并没有害怕或者同情或者居高临下——虽然他完全有理由表现出全部这些反应，在经历了他们上次接触之后，以及在这段时间一定已经发现了那些事情之后（但是史蒂夫会理解的——如果连史蒂夫也不能理解，那么其他人根本没有可能会）——

这些颠三倒四的念头让他几近抓狂。精神过分紧绷让他头疼。他在金属货架上轻轻地磕了一下脑袋，一瓶清洁喷雾差点掉下去。

巴基的第一个本能是走为上策。撤退，假装他从未在这里出现过。没有人会去找他的——至少，除了史蒂夫不会有人找他。然而脑子里理智的那部分告诉他不要，他不能——他不应该。他现在有住处、有工作、有自己的生活，还有史蒂夫，史蒂夫在这里，如此熟悉，就站在那里，近到巴基可以伸出手碰到他——不是拳打脚踢那种，而是温柔、和缓的触碰，就像——在一切发生之前的最后一天那样触碰他，但是巴基甚至不能直视史蒂夫的眼睛——而且说正经的，正经的，罗杰斯，黑咖啡？你是看不懂我们的菜单上有什么吗？

巴基决定留下来，看看事情究竟会发展成什么样子。

是夜，他没有入睡。他蜷缩着躺着，舒展又握紧他的金属左手。他感受着金属片嗡鸣着校准，他倾听着静谧的夜晚，等待着突袭，确信自己可以逃脱。他祈求着不要伤害到任何人，也想象着史蒂夫究竟会站哪边。

突袭没有发生。随着清晨第一道曙光的降临，巴基接受了，或许、可能、最有可能的情况是，这一切只是个巨大的巧合，或者——更有可能的是——这个宇宙开了个巨大的玩笑。他换了一件运动衫，洗脸的时候忍不住笑了。有意思：史蒂夫或许是为人太正直，也可能只是太怂，居然没有揭穿他。

他想知道史蒂夫愿意把这样假装陌生人的戏码坚持到什么地步。一时兴起，他决定陪他演下去。

或许还可以捉弄他一下。

 

~

 

史蒂夫带上他的平板电脑、一个速写本、还有几只铅笔，以礼仪上人们能接受的最早的时间向咖啡小豆进发。

他走的时候山姆还在打呼噜。

他把带的东西都倒在一张窗边的小桌子上，巴基眯起眼睛，眼周带着令史蒂夫怀念的那种阴险的褶皱。史蒂夫决意在咖啡馆安营扎寨，直到巴基下班。至于目的为何，他还不太确定。他只是想尽可能地靠近巴基，光有这一点就已经足够了。

他朝柜台走去时巴基在等着他，一只手悬在一摞杯子上面，另一只手已经去够记号笔了。他今天看起来没有慌也没生气，就只是——平静。史蒂夫不确定这算不算一项进展。

“你还没走呢！”多瑞恩笑容满面地惊呼。“他还没走呢！”她对巴基说。

“赞，”巴基平淡地回答，“想要点什么？”

史蒂夫克制住翻白眼的冲动。他看向菜单，决定尝试些新东西。

“来一杯……法式奶油布蕾拿铁。”

巴基瞪着他，犹豫了。那个毫无疑问是他们菜单上最甜的东西，包括甜油酥面包在内。史蒂夫从来都不怎么爱吃甜食。

“你不会喜欢那个的——”他撇着嘴摇头，“信我。”

“好吧，那，”史蒂夫犹豫道，“那还是要黑咖啡……？”

“有那么多可以选的，”巴基嘟囔着谴责的话，好像不是他本人否决了史蒂夫的第一个选择似的，“名字？”

“还是史蒂夫。”

这次“Steve”变成了“Stive”。这个“Stive”挑起一边眉毛，一上午都在阅读世界新闻，还有画咖啡馆的速写。他每隔一会儿便抬头扫一眼，确保巴基还在收银机后面待着；他有时候在擦餐具，有时候靠在墙上懒洋洋地看着落地窗外，有时候大声嚼着手里不知道是些什么的小零食，而还有的时候，他会朝史蒂夫看回来，表情难以捉摸。

三个小时过去了，史蒂夫吓了一跳直起身——一只带着手套的手将一杯新的热咖啡放在了史蒂夫——或者是史蒂维娅（Stevia）的面前，如果杯子上的信息可靠的话。随之而来的还有一片蛋糕。

“柠檬和蓝莓。”巴基粗暴地低声说，史蒂夫不确定巴基是想要他感激还是恼怒。“醇厚，”巴基继续道，“几乎不甜。”

他耸耸肩，表情半是不悦半是不屑。

“如果你喜欢这种的话，当然了。我又不会知道。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫缓缓道，他确信巴基是来鄙视他的，但是至少他有东西吃了，“你当然不会知道了，罗杰。”

巴基抿紧嘴唇，露出了几乎带着嘲弄意味的微笑。

“我确实不会知道，史汀。”

山姆来了又走了。史蒂夫完成了五张速写（其中一张画的是巴基，穿着咖啡小豆的围裙，带着若有若无的笑容在擦柜台——冬日战士的速写画多了，换了题材感觉很提神），已然对世界大事了如指掌。

巴基和多瑞恩同晚班的同事交接，在门口分别，各自去继续自己的生活。巴基在门边暂停了几秒钟，摘下帽子，抚乱了头发，检视四周环境，只是以防意外。然后他小跑着离开，脚步中带着那种轻快——史蒂夫曾经半是以为他再也不会看见的那种。

他希望还能再看见；更多，全部。

冲动占了上风。史蒂夫胡乱收拾起自己的东西，赶在巴基消失之前冲到门前。他要跟踪巴基回家，或者是不论他要去的什么地方。这是纯粹的鲁莽，完全不应该，而且或许是他能做出的最可怕的重大决策，但是——他就是非这么做不可，而且一定要做得巧妙。他会把神盾局传授的一切技巧都用上，会把从娜塔莎那儿看到并学会的全部技巧都用上，他会做到狡猾、机警、神不知鬼不觉……因为，管他呢，他一定得看看巴基在小咖啡馆以外是怎么生活的。

 

半小时后，史蒂夫鬼鬼祟祟地徘徊在阴影里，等待，监视。巴基打开了前门，把一碗牛奶放在了门廊里。一只灰色的流浪猫用尾巴缠绕着巴基的腿，用脸蹭着他的脚踝。史蒂夫满心都漾起温暖的泡泡。

巴基的房子不大，而且，不象镇上的大多数房子那样配有的花园。然而它看上去依旧很舒适——至少从外表看来如此；糖白色的窗帘遮挡住了内室。史蒂夫曾有些担心过巴基会住在贫民窟里。

太阳缓缓下山，温暖明亮的晚霞笼罩着安静的街区。那只流浪猫舔着它的牛奶，尾巴摇来晃去；巴基在身后关上了门，史蒂夫握起双手肯定了自己的间谍技术。他的水平显然很不错，又或者是前任冬日战士显然容许了自己在平静的新生活中放松了警惕。也许两者皆有。

史蒂夫将头侧靠在墙上，笑得嘴都咧疼了。  

门刚关好，巴基便冲向厨房。

壶里烧着水，他匆匆将一把饼干放在厨房用纸上，咬着舌尖，挑起嘴角坏笑起来。他必须要迅速。史蒂夫很有耐心，但是也没有那么耐心。而且巴基设想他应该准备收工了。他把一个干净的马克杯猛掼在台子上，倒进可可粉。

三分钟过后，他出了前门，朝着“在偷偷摸摸和侦察刺探方面一无是处的美国队长”大步走去，一手端着热饮，另一手拿着塞满了饼干的纸包。

当史蒂夫意识到发生了什么时，那无地自容的表情实在让人心旷神怡。他整个人的状态瞬时完全僵硬：肩膀端起来，后背绷直，嘴巴咬紧。巴基强迫自己压下喷笑的冲动。他敢说如果史蒂夫带着盾来，此刻肯定已经藏到后面去了。不错。不错。好像史蒂薇真的以为他可以在警觉和隐蔽方面赢得过巴基似的，好像巴基不会报复他似的。

史蒂夫开始结结巴巴绞尽脑汁地找话说，巴基悠然自得地抿紧嘴唇。他扬起眉毛，随手把杯子和饼干递给受到惊吓的史蒂夫。

“热可可——小心点，可能特别热——有一段时间都对温度都不大在意了——”他随意地示意了自己带着手套的手，“还有饼干。不是我做的，但是它们是肉桂味儿的。”

史蒂夫僵硬地接过递给他的东西，眼睛里闪烁着某种近似令人捧腹的惊恐万状。

“因为你在巡逻呢，对不？”巴基建议。

史蒂夫眨眼睛，再眨。

眨三次就太多了，所以他试图挽回颜面：“我……”

然后他就没词儿了。

“你在这附近巡逻呢，”巴基告诉他，“要不然，你这个活生生的复仇者在这儿偷偷摸摸地干嘛呢？巡逻。对吧？保护我们的安全？”

“没错。”史蒂夫跟上节奏；他看起来随时都会腿软摔倒。

“所以，我们应该把你照顾好！”巴基说。

这句话说出口比他想要的效果听起来更欢快。所以他也豁出去了，提高赌注，在史蒂夫的肩膀上加了一记友善的轻拍。

“那么。”

他花了一会儿时间欣赏史蒂夫尊严扫地的表情，尤其是那铜铃般的大眼睛和傻张开的嘴。他要把这一幕牢牢记在心里。

“上帝保佑美利坚和胸怀大计的星条侠！”他慢吞吞地用自己最浓重最熟练的布鲁克林口音尖声道。敬礼，转身离去。

回家路上，他不禁飘飘然地笑起来；所以，喜悦就是这种感觉。

 

~

 

山姆的脸涨得发紫，整个人都在扭动。喉咙里发出吭哧吭哧的杂音。史蒂夫稍微有一点点担心，直到他意识到山姆只是憋笑憋不住了。

“那个小混蛋！”山姆感叹道，兴奋地扇着自己的大腿。

史蒂夫沮丧地张开双手：“就是啊？！我本来以为自己做得相当不错呢，我以为连娜塔莎都会骄傲呢。”

“神奇。”

山姆咧着嘴边笑边摇头。

“而且你觉得巴基是在搞你呢。”

史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，脑子里稍不留意就蹦出来一句评论——嗯，山姆，“这个嘛，确实发生过”。

山姆拥有的信息量还不足以支持他推断到那么深入，所以他继续说：“也可能只是他现在的新人格在搞你玩儿。可能他每一辈子都是个混账来着。”

史蒂夫坚决地摇头：“不是，他完全知道自己在干嘛，他是——”

史蒂夫的手机响起尖锐的铃声，打断了他。

“伙计，你得把这玩意改了，”山姆像失望的父母一样摇着头，“听着太可怕了。”

“是娜塔莎。娜特，”史蒂夫接起电话，皱着眉看向山姆，试图向他传达“暂时不要把这个巴基形状的新进展知会他人”。

他应娜塔莎的要求把手机调成免提模式。

“你们在哪儿呢，孩子们？”娜塔莎沙哑的嗓音在小小的旅店房间里回响。

“在斯塔克送我们来的这个不毛之地？”山姆打趣道，“字面意义上的。不毛之地。它甚至在GPS地图上都找不到。”

“在真正的地图上也找不到，”史蒂夫补充说，又获得了一记来自山姆的“失望父母之凝视”。

“我本以为你们的公差已经出完了呢，”娜塔莎流畅道，“但是幸好你们还在——我打电话也是为了这个原因。刚同寇森的神盾特工说了几句，他们正往你们那儿去呢。”

史蒂夫畏缩了一下。他可不想让任何神盾局的特工跑来打扰他和巴基的事。出于一己私利——算到无私的同僚情谊上也很方便——他说：“我们能帮忙吗？可以更快解决？”

“或许。我会告诉我的联络人你们还在，把你的电话给她，以防万一，”娜塔莎说，“要乖，孩子们。”

“哈，”娜塔莎挂断后山姆说，“神盾局的特工又搅进来了。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“我已经习惯了。”

 

~

 

史蒂夫整夜都睡不着，满脑子都是巴基。

又或许只是咖啡因作祟。

到了五点钟，他再也躺不住了。到了六点钟，他已经出门准备晨跑。街道上依旧沉静、空荡；新修剪过的草地、灌木丛和树叶上依旧挂着晶莹的晨露。史蒂夫朝小镇公园走去，经过空荡荡的野餐桌，蹦来蹦去的小鸟，还有一个睡眼朦胧、裹得严严实实的女人，她正在催促着自己的狗跟上。他朝右边转去，发现了一个小小的湖泊。阳光恰到好处，水面波光粼粼。

他并不是特别惊讶，发现巴基——穿着柔软的毛衣和标配的帽子——正在沿着湖边跑步。史蒂夫追上他，暗自欣慰至少这次碰面真的纯属巧合，而不是因为他进行了某种跟踪狂的行为——直到，他意识到自己根本无法证明这一点。

巴基只是瞥他一眼，挑起嘴角微微一笑，同他并肩跑动。好像无论是哪种情况他都无所谓，又好像他们原本就约好了一起晨跑。

“你跑得挺快。”几分钟的沉默后，史蒂夫评论道。

“没注意过，”巴基的声调毫无起伏，“通常不和别人一起跑。不过以前呢，”他歪过头，装模作样地思考，眼睛注视着碎石小径，“陪我一起的某些人都比我矮太多，也比我跑得慢太多，连需要逃命的时候都跑不掉。”

他看着史蒂夫。

“毫不夸张。”

史蒂夫哼了一声。这种感觉很类似克林特.巴顿所谓的“被黑”。

“你的那个朋友现在在哪儿呢？”他问，努力保持语气轻松，带着含蓄的指向性，只是以防万一。

“附近。”巴基含糊道。

“你——你是哪里人？”

巴基简直不能克制住把眼睛翻到天上去的冲动。救命，他最好的朋友不仅是个完全没用的间谍，连套话诱供都蠢到家了。说真的。他就憋出来这么个问题？

“布鲁克林。”他回答了，压下一声叹息——好吧，这场对话究竟是什么走向？

史蒂夫松了口气，露齿一笑：“我也是。”

是啊，废话，巴基想着，不赞同地抿紧了嘴唇。

“那你到这儿来做什么呢？”史上最精明的侦探史蒂夫提问。

巴基开始无聊了；这也太容易了。他决定增加点儿趣味性。

“是这样，”他慢吞吞地开口，然后舔了舔嘴唇，眼中闪烁着戏谑，直视前方，“最开始的时候我彷徨，我恐慌。止不住地想，我活不下去了，如果没有你在身旁。”

他评估着史蒂夫的反应。

史蒂夫肉眼可见地被微风呛着了。他的脸开始红得吓人。

“老天，罗杰斯，这是首歌！”巴基喷笑出来，连忙说。

“对。”史蒂夫呛出来。

“很流行的歌！”巴基施压，“现代的，流行音乐？有听过吗？”

“有，”史蒂夫说，动作僵硬满脸通红尴尬至极，“听过好多。”

“21世纪，”巴基揪住不放，忍俊不禁，“得跟上时代。”

他摇着头，放慢速度渐渐停下来。双手撑着膝盖休息了几秒，让史蒂夫可以打量打量四周，收拾好自己受伤的自尊心。巴基克制住笑意，扑通坐在最近的长椅上。史蒂夫深思熟虑了一会儿，还是挨着他坐了下来。

巴基吸了吸鼻子，清晨的冷空气让鼻尖湿漉漉的，又一次开口道：“那边的女人。”

他做了个手势，示意着远处那个穿着米色套装和高跟鞋的女人。她正匆匆穿过公园，每隔两秒就看一眼手表。

“咖啡里要加焦糖糖浆。在午餐时间过来。她给镇上的居民律师工作，每天都会迟到。”

史蒂夫眯起眼睛。这听起来太像是进攻战术了，听起来太像是——虽然史蒂夫和巴基有无数的事儿可以——应该——讨论，巴基却选择了兜圈子，谈起了无关紧要的小镇居民。对于史蒂夫来说，他明知道自己是在和巴基说话，却感觉没有权利戳破这一点——除非巴基自己先承认——让他感觉很沮丧。

然而，与此同时，这也奇异地让他感到安慰。带着他重返过去：码头上那些破破烂烂的长椅和岌岌可危的消防梯，还有老布鲁克林巷子里脏兮兮的走道，在那些地方，不同时期的、更年轻的他们会干坐着地方嘀嘀咕咕好几个小时。聊着每个人，所有事，直到再也说不出花儿来。如果所有的新鲜事和八卦都说尽了，又还远远不到探讨生死存亡的时间，他们两个会瞎编邻居们的故事，纯粹为了消磨时间。

在这种状态下，史蒂夫感受到足够安全，可以开口道：“我敢说她家里有一个小伙子，他只是有点太爱她了，总不舍得叫她起床。”

巴基撇着嘴笑了，带着惊喜——“我敢说他没有工作，所以他理解不了她必须得按时起床。但是他不在乎——”他仰起头，让阳光洒在颈子上，“因为他们之间有爱。”

“敢说他想养只狗。”史蒂夫说。

“但是她喜欢猫。”巴基补充。

“那个人呢？”

巴基摆正头看向被提及的人——那是一位穿着紧身衣的矮个年轻女人，完全沉浸在自己的手机里，在碎石小径和草坪中穿梭。

“以前没见过她，我觉得。不过——”巴基将一根手指按在嘴上，“很明显，她是在看——”

“小黄图。”史蒂夫脱口而出。

巴基咧嘴一笑：“美国队长的。”

“噢，闭嘴——”史蒂夫别开脸。

“而且，很明显，”巴基补充说，“她选择在外面做这种事，在公园里，因为她在家里还有一个女朋友。而且这是一个秘密，她在过着双面人生。”

“哪一边是秘密的？”史蒂夫问。

“美国队长这个。”巴基道，在长椅背后伸展着手臂。

既然他已经离得很近了——他轻轻地用带着手套的手指敲了敲史蒂夫的左肩。

“她深爱着家里的女孩，但是——”他沉痛地抿紧嘴唇，“她就是忍不住要看队长的——”

“他有那么好？”史蒂夫问，嗓音比平时高了一个八度。

巴基坏笑起来，看着那个“他”。“'他'是个病殃殃的十二岁小孩，没精打采地阴沉着脸，慢腾腾地朝着——假定上是——学校走去。”

“不怎么样，”巴基皱着眉道，“他那么难过，看他的脸。过得很糟啊。”

“他难过可能是因为不得不早起，”史蒂夫说，“就好像你以前愿意早起似的。”他随口说，永远也忘不了每次不得不叫巴基起床时都会被胡乱蹬在小腿和膝盖上。

巴基的嘴角抽搐了一下，史蒂夫等待着某些针对这句过分直接的话的意见——可能是一句不满的评论，关于史蒂夫怎么能知道一个陌生人的事的，又或者巴基可能会顺势承认他们共享的过往。结果两者皆非。

“是啊，我以前确实喜欢睡觉——”巴基垂下眼帘，停了片刻又柔声说，“只是最近没那么容易了。”

史蒂夫目不转睛地看着他。他已经放出了足够多的缺口，但是巴基都没有走过来。虽说他倒也没有隐瞒或者回避任何话题，所以现在史蒂夫到底怎么做才是对的？

“罗杰！”

史蒂夫是第一个转身的，巴基完全没有反应。

“罗杰！”女孩坚持不懈地喊着，走得更近了。史蒂夫轻轻推了巴基一下。

巴基记起了他领养的名字，调整好状态转向多瑞恩。

她欢快地朝他们俩挥手。

“你们干嘛呢？”她问着，也坐到长椅上。

史蒂夫无私地往巴基身边挤了挤给她挪出空间。

“聊天？你会迟到的。”她提醒巴基。

巴基抿紧嘴唇做出懊恼的表现。他确实没有懊恼，也确实骗不过别人。

“我是会迟到。”他叹息道。

 

~

 

冲澡时，史蒂夫想出了一个可怕的、阴险的、极端邪恶的新主意。但是巴基昨天确实耍他来着——很有可能今天也是，用他那个能理解为一语双关的流行歌词，还有他对自己那个“小矮个朋友”的贬损。史蒂夫没胆子揭穿他——山姆成功地把对上帝（或者说是对无法挽回）的恐惧根植在了他的心中——但是只有直面挑战才是正确的事。

史蒂夫抵达咖啡小豆时，巴基外出办事去了。史蒂夫认定这时候应该点那杯不被推荐的法式奶油布蕾拿铁，他的固执已经战胜了理智。头一次，写在杯子上的名字终于被多瑞恩拼对了。史蒂夫感觉到了一种被他自己识别为“少了巴基心里空落落的”难过。他暗自微笑，因为这种感觉不需要持续太久——也因为如果连这都不算天赐之福，史蒂夫不知道还有什么事情能算得上（好吧，有许多事都算。许多许多事。但是这些事情统统比不上有巴基在身边）。

他尝了一口这杯新奇的饮料，立刻呛到了。

直到巴基回到柜台后面，史蒂夫仍然在努力压抑咳嗽。

“你们都——”巴基开口，随即注意到了史蒂夫手中的那个罪恶的杯子——“我跟你说了不要点那个，你傻呀，”他责备说，把围裙甩到身上，“太甜了。”

“太甜了。”史蒂夫尖声道。

这桩丢脸的倒霉事儿尚不足以阻止史蒂夫实施自己的计划。

巴基拿出一杯新的咖啡勾引他过去——是他亲自调的，史蒂夫完全不担心自己会不喜欢，所以他只注意到了他的新绰号，“Steeb”——史蒂夫随意地瘫在吧台上，有点太神气活现了，姿势不怎么舒服。

巴基怀疑地看着他。

“天有点儿冷了，”史蒂夫开始了，“幸好最近复仇者的差事也不多。”

他尝了一口他的热咖啡。他以前绝对没喝过这个，而且确实非常美味。

“嗷嗷，索尔太迷人啦！”多瑞恩惊叹，“他真的有看起来那么大块头吗？”

“喔没错，”史蒂夫用随随便便的口气说，“但是索尔没问题的，跟索尔一起工作很轻松。浩克才是最危险的那个。”

巴基眯起眼睛。

多瑞恩靠在柜台上，手撑着下巴，兴趣满满。

“他不受控制？”她问。

“毫无疑问，”史蒂夫毫不犹豫道，默默在心中向布鲁斯道歉；既然他没听到就不会受伤的，“我们差不多每个人都被他揍过——而且揍得超狠的。”

史蒂夫说出的一个字都让巴基变得愈发严肃，愈发面无表情。这就对喽。和史蒂夫预料得一样。你的老伙计和以前一样鲁莽，好好上点儿火吧。

“一整天都恢复不了的那种伤，即使是超级士兵也不行。”

“真的。”巴基干巴巴地说。

“是啊，和他一起工作真的很危险，”史蒂夫轻快地确认，“有时候他区分不出来敌人和队友。不过除此之外他超赞的！即使是需要一直祈祷他不要碰巧生气把我们砸扁了也值。个人认为——我肯定是没戏的——只要挨一下——”他把手掌平按在台面上，往柜台内侧克制地伸了伸，“我就完蛋了。”

巴基绷紧了嘴唇。“真的。”

“但是你们打外星人了。”多瑞恩插嘴。

“是的！”史蒂夫感慨道，对她提供的话题心存感激，“那么多外星人！还有一个神！”

“还有一个神。”巴基重复。

“是的，洛基。”史蒂夫说，就像一个人吹嘘自己成功扇走了一只苍蝇一样轻描淡写。

“索尔的弟弟。”多瑞恩确认。

“还有他的外星人军队，”史蒂夫说，因为重要的内容需要重复，“还有他们的外星飞机，和跨宇宙通道。”他为了效果补充。

巴基只是凝视着他。

“哦少来，你肯定听说过，”多瑞恩注意到了巴基的表情，“2012年的时候新闻里全都是！”

“我那个时候有点不在状态，”巴基慢慢地说，视线落在史蒂夫身上，表情凶残起来，“但是我后来有补上新闻。”

“所以你已经知道了。”史蒂夫挑战性地扬起眉毛，愉悦地喝着咖啡。

“我以为那是搞的噱头。”巴基低声咆哮。

史蒂夫举着杯子大笑：“噱头？天啊，不是。”

“美国队长才不搞噱头！”多瑞恩气呼呼地喊。

“危险的事，”史蒂夫补充，“甚至可以说是——傻事。”

他意有所指地朝巴基扬起头。

门铃响了，多瑞恩抬头看去。巴基和史蒂夫都没理会——视线胶着厮杀。新来的人——山姆——欢快地走进来，多瑞恩朝他摆手打招呼。

“你们好——妈呀——”他看见了巴基的脸，“你把这哥们怎么着了？他是要宰了你吗？”他问史蒂夫。

“没。”

史蒂夫不以为然，过于夸张地随意耸了耸肩，巴基继续瞪着他。

“我们只是在聊复仇者的任务。”史蒂夫解释。

山姆的视线飞快地转向巴基。“那些——都是很暴力的事儿。”

“是啊，不过，”史蒂夫说着，手在柜台上摩挲，“我们活着回来了，就可以把故事讲出来。”

“美国队长的英勇事迹中还有哪些疯狂的小故事？”多瑞恩愉快地问。

山姆迟疑了，于是史蒂夫鼓励他：“是啊，山姆，你有什么可以讲的嘛？我们在一起有不少疯狂事迹呢。来呀，”他坚持道，“我们就是随便聊聊。”

“我是说，你确实做过一堆蠢事儿，”山姆缓缓道，“就像那次你从神盾局总部的电梯里跳下二十层楼，只用盾做缓冲。那次实在太扯了。”

“噢，对啦！”史蒂夫欢天喜地道，他都快忘了这事儿了。

巴基的左手握住柜台，看起来杀气腾腾：“什么。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫确认，咧嘴笑着，“我非得离开不可所以——”

“然后你用盾做缓冲。”多瑞恩崇拜地说。

“是挺疼的，不瞒你说，但是盾可以吸收震动。”史蒂夫回答。在他能够闭嘴之前，他听见自己说：“不像是我还没有拿到盾那时候，我只身一人冲进了一个军事基地，就穿着演出服而且没有后援！”

巴基像死了一样一动不动。真的，他很可能连呼吸都停了。甚至他的眼睛都没有在眨动。

史蒂夫抑制住一声喘息，凝视着巴基。他已经完全吓僵住了。这是个秘密。这件事一直都是秘密。

“哪个基地，”巴基咬牙切齿道，他能尖锐地感觉到山姆和多瑞恩的都在看着他。

“呃……”史蒂夫对答如流，慢慢地往后缩。现在已经不是游戏也不好玩了，他脑子里的声音在尖叫，已经不是游戏不好玩了！

“哪个。基地。”

“没有——那个，就是——”史蒂夫摇头。

“在你拿到盾之前——”巴基紧紧地攥住柜台，“你是后来才拿到。所以。阿佐诺。”

“可能？”史蒂夫试图回避。

“我他妈为什么不知道？”巴基质问，双目阴沉带着狂怒；柜台在他的紧握之下开始变形。

多瑞恩敬畏地看着巴基展现出的力量。史蒂夫缓缓伸出手，在巴基把柜台压出指痕之前轻轻地掰开了他的手指。巴基没有轻易松手。

“他妈的为什么。”

他猛地从史蒂夫指间抽走自己的手。

“历史书里没写。”山姆迅速提供答案，试图挽回已经无法挽回的局面。

“对。”巴基粗哑道。

如果视线能杀人，史蒂夫现在已经死了十次——并被妥善地埋好了。

 

~

 

山姆在史蒂夫专属的窗边小桌旁找了一个座位。史蒂夫强迫自己把视线从巴基身上扯下来——过去的三个小时里，后者一直闷闷不乐并在持续对他发射死神的凝视。

“布理.麦克里德——”山姆把自己的手机举起来给史蒂夫看，“神盾局特工——”他压低声音，“他们快到了，某些人偷了一些绝对不应该被偷走的源代码。”

史蒂夫严肃地点点头。

“他们拿走了存储代码的硬盘，而神盾局要拿回来。布理刚刚说请我们帮忙看着点儿。”山姆重新解释了一番。

史蒂夫的视线扫向窗外，好像坏人们会从稀薄的空气中直接具现化一样。

“布理.麦克里德，你刚才说？”

“对喽。”山姆说着把胳膊架在了桌子上。

“那是谁来着——好像是……”

巴基突然在桌子边冒了出来，给他们送来了两杯水。巴基从来没给他们或者任何顾客送过水——至少在史蒂夫赖着不走的期间从来没有过。好吧，反正，他一定是想知道他们俩一直在嘀咕什么。

“……你应该约会的女孩列表里的……”

“五号。”山姆和史蒂夫异口同声。

巴基僵住了。他的嘴唇在抽搐——而且不是在笑。

巴基刚刚忍受了一整个“让我们铭记自史蒂夫.罗杰斯成了美国队长后的一切愚蠢鲁莽事迹”（而且感谢上帝这里只囊括了美国队长的年月，如果史蒂夫把战前都回顾一遍，巴基可能已经把他的脑子挤出来了）。巴基感觉有点儿不开心。巴基可不打算就这么放过这一次。

“我以前也有一个这样的朋友，”他慢吞吞地说，嗓音甜滋滋的带着不祥的征兆，“总是得帮他找姑娘陪他出去，因为他太没用了，自己根本找不到伴儿——”他耸肩，眼神无辜又哀伤，“而且他的约会都一团糟，因为他就是个白痴。还是个混球。”

史蒂夫倒抽了一口气，举起了手，一句“喂，等一下！”差点脱口而出——因为这里毫无疑问在议论他本人，而史蒂夫为了自己的名誉理应指出那些姑娘根本都是冲着巴基来的——但是转念一想。不行，这招儿没用；这招儿毫无力度。巴基已经逼到了这个份儿上，史蒂夫必须也得拿出更大的筹码才行。

“我也前也有一个类似这样的朋友，”他愉悦地说，“他确实约会过一大堆姑娘，没错，但是——”史蒂夫夸张地抿进嘴唇做沉痛哀悼状，“一天结束后，他总会回到我的床上，不是她们的。”

喝咖啡的山姆呛到了。

“你的床一定很暖和喽。”巴基毫不犹豫地跟进。

“一般般吧，”史蒂夫说着往后靠，手指摆弄着一张纸巾，“不过在冬天的时候他确实喜欢抱抱。”

“我敢说是你一直太冷了，你的朋友可怜你，想让你暖和点儿。”巴基建议。

“哈，才不是——”史蒂夫摇头，“他就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他会把脚搁在被子外面冻着，一直等到我马上要睡着了，然后会一下子踹到我脚上——”

“我的朋友想吻任何人都得踮脚——”巴基挑起眉毛。

“任何人”特指巴基本人，忆起往事让史蒂夫不禁莞尔。“我敢说这让他更可爱。”

“不过呢，后来他变成大块头，有些事儿就不一样了，”巴基说，“没办法像以前那么容易地骑在他身上——只能换过来。”

史蒂夫给了他一个从头到脚的扫视，轻浮地评论：“你自己最近练得也不错。敢说你可以再试一次。”

巴基咳嗽着掩饰笑声。

“你是不是忘了告诉我什么事儿，可能……？”待巴基离开了听力范围，山姆立刻委婉道。

史蒂夫露出的诡秘的傻笑，那不像是山姆在美国队长脸上见过的任何傻笑或者任何微笑或者其他表情。那是纯然的兴高采烈；让他看起来那么年轻，那么无忧无虑。

“在过去的整个世纪里，我都没有约会过，呃，可能是有原因的，”史蒂夫说，视线追随着巴基，“其中可能包含了10%的文化冲击和90%的巴基.巴恩斯。”

 

~

 

巴基摘掉了围裙，抚乱了头发；转过身给进入柜台后面的晚班员工腾出空间。他已经准备好结束这一天了。结果呢。史蒂夫跑到了柜台前，笑容满面，光彩照人。

“再来最后一杯？”他灿烂地笑着说。

巴基不情愿地撅起嘴。他胡乱在腿上擦了擦手，飞快地看向晚班咖啡员。

“想要你之前做的那种，我根本不知道是什么。”史蒂夫甜甜地坚持。

巴基嘴里嘟囔着某些稍嫌下流的词儿——内容是关于令人讨厌和自以为是——大步走向咖啡机。

山姆滑到史蒂夫身边，表情肃穆坚定。

“我需要食物。你也需要食物。我们都需要食物——”他把手揣进夹克衣兜里，对巴基大声说，“我们需要食物。”

巴基一个旋身，如果脸上的表情能说明问题的话，他显然准备好了一箩筐非常尖酸极端粗俗的回话。所以山姆澄清：“你下班了，我们一起去吃饭。选地方吧。”

巴基考虑了这个提议——他镇定下来，转回去摆弄咖啡机。史蒂夫对山姆露出了感激的微笑。

巴基选择做收银而不是调咖啡有一个货真价实、完全可以对上帝坦白的原因。不是因为他缺乏足够的培训——他其实能够调制各种咖啡。只是有些时候他会迷失于大脑混沌的思绪中，而有些时候他的大脑会放空，让他对周围的环境缺乏足够的感知；还有些时候，虽然他并不情愿，但他会太过放松，大脑完全停转以至于忘记了一起。在那些时刻里，痛苦的经验和错误让他懂得了自己会忘记金属和血肉之躯对冷热的感知差别之大：许多顾客都烫到了手而巴基甚至根本没有注意。巴基明白要远离咖啡机。

当是时，他精神放松，无忧无虑，无疑是心不在焉。他用带着手套的手抓起杯子。此杯正处于滚烫状态。巴基毫无意识地把它递给了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫像小女孩一样尖叫起来。

他条件反射地放开了那恼人的物件以避免它烫漏了他的手。于是这个杯子，无人关照无人想要，将滚烫的液体洒在了山姆的大腿以及往下。山姆惨叫得跟杀人了一样。

咖啡馆里的人全都转了过来——巴基一动不动，完全吓蒙了。他半张着嘴，惊讶又愧疚；史蒂夫向山姆伸出手但没有碰他，前者的脸上混合着震惊以及忍俊不禁；山姆，可怜的山姆，正在大声地吸气同时无声地诅咒，同时试图把黏在腿上的裤子扯开。

史蒂夫憋住一声笑。他感觉很不好，真心的——虽然这份心情没能在脸上表达出来。

山姆瞪着巴基，然后是史蒂夫。他不满地摇头。

“我要去泡个天杀的冷水浴，”他宣布，声音生硬，“我会到这儿来找你们。你们欠我一整晚纯粹的娱乐。我不在乎你们怎么做到——反正就是得补偿我。”

他刚一离开，史蒂夫就喷出一声笑。太不合适了，他明白，又歉疚地摆手。巴基翻起了眼睛。

 

~

 

史蒂夫靠在咖啡馆外面小巷的围墙上，活动伸展着脖子。他沉思着，看着巴基在旁边踱来踱去，步伐慵懒缓慢。又一次，史蒂夫不确定他们此刻应当是他们自己，还是仍旧在扮演陌路人。但是他听见自己又问了一次，嗓音尽可能轻柔——

“你为什么来这里？”

巴基停下来，看着他。  
  
“待着。”他面无表情道。这个词儿从他嘴里说出来太不协调了，史蒂夫忍不住窃笑。

“说正经的，你来这里做什么？”他追问，向自己保证这是他最后一次问这个问题。

“这里就是虚无，史蒂夫，这里什么都没有！”巴基实事求是道，手势强调重点，“没有好的，也没有坏的，就是——什么都没有。什么事情都不会发生，也没人过问，就是活着，平静。”

“这就是你想要的吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地问，清楚地意识到自己可能不会喜欢他的答案。

“是我需要的。”巴基说。“曾经需要的，”他修正说，自顾自地皱起眉，“曾经需要一个地方可以——找回我自己。回到正轨。活着的正轨。”

“有好一些吗？”史蒂夫安静地问。

巴基的笑容温柔平和：“有。”

史蒂夫看向他的眼神带着毫不掩饰的深情，巴基感觉脸颊开始发热。

巷子里很安静，闭塞且无人打扰；那一刻在渐渐升温，巴基发现自己半是玩笑半是认真地打趣道：“那么，关于骑那个问题——”

史蒂夫笑了起来，缩短了两人之间的距离。他开口准备回答，他的嘴唇离巴基那么近，很有可能当他真的说话时会碰到巴基的嘴唇。然后他的视线突然转移到了远处的某些东西，表情变了。

史蒂夫的迟疑让巴基畏缩了一下。“我是说，你不需要——”

“唉，该死。”史蒂夫紧张地吸了口气。

他把一只手放在了巴基的胳膊上。巴基转过去，立刻站直了身子。

追逐战：三个男人跑在前面，枪械在手，后面有三个人在追，也都分别握着各自的枪。跑在前面的其中一人连开了三枪。他在跑动中无法瞄准，但还是击中了一个追逐者。她腿软倒地，鲜血从膝盖处漫了出来。

“该死。”史蒂夫重复道，甩掉了身上的夹克。

巴基摘掉了手套，金属手在路灯下反着光。

“你的朋友？”他干巴巴地问。

“挨枪的是我们这边儿的，”史蒂夫说，“领头的那位名字叫寇森。”

“现在先不介绍也行。”巴基说着活动肩膀，视线紧盯着逃跑者和追逐者。

史蒂夫凝视着巴基。

“巴基。”他试了一下。

“干啥。”巴基吼道，注意力全都在正在离他们越来越近的战斗上。

“巴基——”史蒂夫轻声笑了。

巴基瞥他一眼：“你是抽风了吗？”

“没有，你是——你是巴基！”

巴基现在真的警觉了起来，他转向史蒂夫：“你还好吗，伙计？”

“没有，就是——”史蒂夫嘿嘿地笑起来，“巴基。不是罗杰，是巴基。”

巴基受不了了。

“来真的？现在？你想现在来这个？”

第一个人跑至近前，巴基甩出胳膊当胸拦住他。那人惊呼着，蹒跚后退。

“你为什么装作不认识我？”史蒂夫问。他上前挡住第二个人，出口的话音听着几乎很哀怨。

对方开火，史蒂夫不得不矮下身躲开子弹。

“你的盾呢，小美人儿？”巴基嘲讽道，同时肘击对手的鼻子，无视了接下来的断裂声。

“在我房间里，”史蒂夫边说边俯身攻击对手的腿，“我是出来喝咖啡的。你为什么——”

“老天，我吓到了，史蒂夫，这就是原因！”巴基的吼声压过了对手的嘟哝，“你莫名其妙冒出来，什么都也不说——”他踢中了对手的肚子上，打掉了他的枪，“也没真的跟我说句话——我不知道发生了什么！为什么你装着不认识我？！”他喊着，与此同时失去枪的对手发现蹦到巴基背上这招很实用，正试图从背后勒住他。

“我慌了嘛。”史蒂夫抗议道，一拳砸中了对手的下巴。“需要帮忙吗？”他加了一句，巴基好像正在背着那人转圈圈。

“不用，甜心，我好着呢。”巴基呼哧呼哧地说，转了个身把那人撞到墙上，直到后者松手。

巴基喘着气走到史蒂夫身边。他们一起评估起那两个趴在脚边呻吟着呈半昏迷状的男人。

“可以了。”史蒂夫结语道，双手插腰。任务圆满完成。

巴基瞪着他：“人家给你盾是有原因的，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫看着他。

“我他妈想死你了。”他终于开口道。

巴基的嘴唇勾起一个微笑：“我知道。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，气呼呼地撅起嘴。巴基突然靠上去在史蒂夫的嘴唇上啄了一下，抹掉了他的不悦。

“我也想你。”他说道，总是乐于让史蒂夫措手不及。

寇森咚咚地朝他们跑来，汗流浃背气喘吁吁。稍远处，仍然站着的那位神盾局特工正在给第三个逃跑者带上手铐。

“噢，感谢上帝，”他努力开口，“谢谢你，队长，谢——”他停下来，视线定在了巴基身上。

他认出他来了，他当然认出来了；史蒂夫试着说话，但是寇森竖起一根手指阻止了他。

“这是巴恩斯中士吗？”

“是的。”史蒂夫说；同时巴基回答：“已经很长时间没听过这个名字了。”

寇森夸张地叹了口气，把脸埋在掌心里。

“不是你想的那样，”史蒂夫试图解释，“他不是——冬日战士是受过——”

“我知道，我知道这些，”寇森不以为意道，“你信任他。”

这个问题让史蒂夫愕然；答案应该很明显。

“我确实信任他。”

寇森点头。

“好吧。我此刻有许多问题，太多问题，但是——”他摇了摇头，“听着，我现在需要去推翻一个政府机构。我能信任你们会——乖乖的吗？”他尴尬地问。

“当然了。”史蒂夫挺起胸，摆出他最好的“我是美国的象征与光荣”脸。

巴基，在他身边，只是哼了一声。  
 

“现在，关于骑那个问题。”他们再一次避开了耳目，史蒂夫说。

巴基露出了无可奈何的微笑。史蒂夫差一点就能把他按在墙上——山姆就这样出现了。史蒂夫拉长了脸，缠绵的情绪全没了。

“我想让你们两个都解释一下，我只离开了半小时，你们是怎么卷进了一场战斗又搞定了的。”他陈述道。

“你刚才根本都不在这儿！”史蒂夫喊道。

山姆举起手机：“我有自己的情报源。”

史蒂夫弹了下舌头。

“山姆，”他庄重地说，“这是巴基。巴基，山姆。”

“我们已经见过了。”山姆措辞谨。这是半个小时里的第二次了，某人看着史蒂夫的眼神好像在说他已经疯了。

“我是说恰当的，”史蒂夫解释，“正式的见面。一直——都是巴基，从最开始。”

山姆对巴基坏笑。“那么就很高兴正式见过你喽。第三次果然意义非凡。”

巴基畏缩了，视线瞬间飘到了山姆的猎鹰套装的翅膀本该在的位置。

“对，关于那件事。”

山姆摇摇头。

“没关系，会解决的——”他转向史蒂夫，声调中几乎带着希冀，“我们现在可以回家了吗？”

史蒂夫的视线转向巴基。“行？也许。你能不能，那个……”

他的声音尴尬地越来越低。山姆轻笑起来。

“给你们一分钟时间，”他说，“但是只有一分钟，你们可以晚点儿再叙旧。我还处于饿死了的状态，而且你们对我子孙后代造成的威胁仍然没有解除。”

“所以……”两个人终于再一次独处，史蒂夫再一次开口。

他上前一步，胯骨紧紧压在巴基胯上。

“所以，”巴基重复，抬头看着他，“家在哪里？”

“纽约，”史蒂夫回答，“复仇者大厦。”

他把双手放在巴基肩上，轻柔地打着圈儿揉捏金属和血肉的部分。“你准备好回来了吗？”

巴基若有所思地抬起头。

“是啊。”他轻声道。

“你确定吗？”史蒂夫说。“如果你需要再留一段时间的话——”

“我觉得我已经得到了在这里能给予一切，”巴基说，“是时候尝试些新东西了。”

史蒂夫笑逐颜开，满心欢喜、兴高采烈，所以管他呢——他扑过去，双手捧住巴基的脸颊，以一种刚刚疯狂陷入爱河的少年的热情去吻他。他们的鼻子和脑门都胡乱磕在一起，巴基轻笑着回应，紧紧地抓住史蒂夫的夹克。

史蒂夫放开他，检阅自己的成果：巴基气息不稳，满脸通红，嘴唇又红又肿，眼睛闪闪发光，以及瞳孔放大。干得不错。

“反着骑算不算另一种——”

巴基喘息着大笑起来。

“老天，罗杰斯，过来。”


End file.
